Justin Time
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Not a good title... This is the first story where Justin Law and Lord Death are or will become a couple... Yaoi!


Me- "Me and my friend were talking, and well that's never a good idea. So this is a Shinigami-sama and Justin Law...who knows what well come of this."

Justin POV

I walked down the hall to my room at the DWMA where I was staying for a short time to teach students while Mariea and Stien where off doing somthing together. I found my office and walked in quickly pulling out my ear buds and instead turning on the radio. I had it up at a medium volume that wouldn't wake anyone else who was also staying at the DWMA. I leaned back against the wall behind my bed.

'Hmm what to do now. I should talk to lord death...' I thought and than shook my head.

'No silly, Lord death already has a death scyth and as Kid is proof he doesn't like men.' I gave myself a small sad smile.

"Oh, well. That won't effect my feelings." I said. I listened as a classical song came on. It was one of the few ones that I had by an Evans. It was actully the youngest, Soul the pianiest. I listened as the music went from somthing slow yet up beat to faster and darker. I let out another smile at how perfectly it seemed to fit my mood.

"That was lovly. I wish he would have done more before quitting music." I looked up and saw Maka standing in the door.

"You like the Evans music?" I asked.

"Not the whole family. Mostly just Soul's music. He played the piano when we met and now he doesn't play it that often. I wish he would because he is so talented at playing it." She said as she walked in and sat down.

"Is there somthing you need help with Maka?"

"No, but you. Don't think your fooling even one percent of the girls here. We all know that somthing is up. You aren't as up beat as normal. In fact your listening to one of Souls darker songs instead of the stuff you normally listen to. So what's wrong." I looked at the girl beside me.

"...What are you talking about?"

"Professor, you might be older than us kids, but not much. Every girl here knows the signs of someone with unrequieted love. So who is it?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said. 'She couldn't actully know right?'

"Come on. You don't think I'm really going to give up that easily. Now who is he?"

"He? What do you mean?"

"I know you. It's a guy isn't it, someone you think isn't into guys." I nodded no use denying what the girl knew.

"Okay. I think I know who it is and I swear not to tell anyone about this...well maybe just Tsubaki, and Liz. That's off topic though. Okay I'm going to ask yes or no questions and you can just shake your head if you want to." She said. I nodded.

"Okay, first question, is this person male?" I nodded.

"Does this person have any kids?" Another nod.

"Does said kid have an OCD issue." She recieved another nod.

"Does this person wear an all black robe?" Nod.

"And a mask?" Another nod.

"Have you ever seen this persons real face." A head shake. She made a 'hm' noise.

"Does this person live in one room and only come out on special occasions?" I nodded.

"Does this person use my papa as a weapon?" Another nod.

"Is this person lord death?" A final nod. She let out a squeal that I thought some one like her would ever do.

"Oh! I knew it this is just perfect. Okay I promise not to tell anyone but for Tsubaki and Liz. Don't worry by the way it'll be okay." She said. She patted my back and walked out.

"What in the name of Lord death just happened?" I muttered to myself. I said a silent prayer before going to bed.

Maka POV

I walked out of Justins office and broke into a run back to Gallows manner where Liz and Tsubaki were waiting. Once I got there I walked in and pulled the two girls over.

"Okay, so I just finished talking to Justin. It's true. He is totally in love with Lord Death. I can't believe we didn't notice until now." I said. The two other girls squealed much like I had.

"Hey Maka what are you girls doing in there?" Soul called.

"Nothing!" We all called before giggling.

"Wow, I can't believe that we are just standing here and giggling. How are we going to get those two together?" Tsubaki asked.

"Good question. It can't be too hidden but it also can't right in thier faces... hm... first thing we need to do is to find out how Lord Death feels about Justin..." Liz said.

"That could be harder said than done. Death is a very smart man, and so it's going to take a lot to figure out wether or not he likes men as well as women... I'll be back." I said. I ran out grabbed Kid waved to everyone else and dragged him back to the room.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Because don't you think he'll be a major help?" Tsubaki and Liz shrugged.

"May I ask what is going on here?"

"Well, have you noticed how Death Scyth Justin acts?" Kid nodded.

"I went to his office to confront him about it. Turns out he has a thing for your dad. So we need to hook them up." Kid looked at us like we were crazy.

"Why am I needed for this?"

"We need to figure out how your dad feels about Justin. Not just as a death scyth but on a personal level. So that's why we need you. You need to get your dad to hang out with you to talk about your personal lifes. You could talk to him about Soul..." I said with a sly smirk. Kid blushed.

"I have no idea what your talking about." We looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Just do it. FYI Soul swings that way." I said to him as we walked out. He blushed again. I laughed. Pretty soon the whole group was getting up to leave. I gave Crona a hug and told him he could spend the night with me and Soul at our apartment so he wouldn't have to walk home. Ragnarok popped out and made a rude comment which made Crona blush and stuttur. Soul laughed and gave a shark grin. He waved to Kid and than we all left. As we walked home we talked about just random stuff. Soul muttered somthing that sounded suspicously like 'need to impress that kid.' or maybe it was just 'need a way to impress Kid.' I smiled to my self. We finally made it to the apartment and went inside. Soul muttered a good night and walked to his room while I showed Crona to the guest room. He gave a nervous smile before I shut the door. I smiled to my self before going to bed.

Kid POV

I sat down in the living room thinking about what Maka had said about talking to my father.

'Could that really work? And does Soul really 'swing that way'?' I sighed and put my head in my hands. Pretty soon Liz and Patty walked in.

"Hey Kid, we know about how you feel about Soul. Plus with what Maka told us, he likes you too. But that's not why I'm here. I need to make sure you planned on talking to your dad about that thing." I let out a sigh but nodded. Liz gave me a hug and Patty sat and giggled. Liz let go of me and grabbed her sister running out. I looked for the nearest reflective service and fogged it up.

"42-42-654 when you want to knock on death's door." I didn't need to do this to conntact father it just seemed right.

"Hey, Hiya, howya doin Kiddo?"

"Hey dad. I was wondering if it would be possible for the two of us to go out and have a nice father-son day together? You know, no missions, no Shinigami bisnuess just us hanging out and talking. No mask or cloak either." Father seemed to think about it for a while.

"Well that seems like a great idea! I'll just let spirit know that him and Justin will be in charge for the day. I'll see you in a bit Kiddo!" He said and ended the call. I smiled to my self.

-Line named -

I woke up the next morning and selected a semi-formal outfit before walking outside. My father was standing there in a normal button down tee-shirt and black slacks. He wasn't wearing his Shinigami mask and I was able to see his face. It was amazing how much we looked alike, the only major difference was that the three white strips in his hair went all the way around instead of being on only one half. He gave me a bright smile.

"It's been a while since we hung out, what do you want to do?"

"Purhapes we could go out to that one little cafe for lunch than go to the park and talk or somthing." He nodded and we headed towards downtown. We had a nice lunch talking about just anything. From how my classes were going to how he was doing. Once we got to the park we sat on a bench and watched play while we talked.

"Father...have you ever had feelings for someone and everyone told you that someone had feelings for you?"

"Hmm...can't say I have Kiddo. Is there someone I should know about?" he asked. I looked down to hide the blush.

"Well, you see... there is a weapon at the DWMA and I really like this weapon and everyone tells me that this weapon likes me back but I don't know if they are telling the truth or just messing with me. I don't want to tell this weapon how I feel in case the weapon doesn't really like me. So what do you think I should do?"

"That's quite interesting. But I think that this scyth would return your feelings and that you should tell him how you feel." I looked at my father in shock while he just laughed.

"Don't look so shocked Kiddo, I see everything you know. Now is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yes one more thing. Some friends of mine have found out that there is another one of our friends who has feelings for you father." My dad looked at me.

"Who might this person be?"

"Well, um... hmm... Maka didn't say that I couldn't tell you but I have a feeling this person wouldn't want you to know... you could ask me yes or no questions. Than I'm not telling you." I said. My father thought for a minute before nodding.

"Okay, first question... is this person a teacher at the school?" I nodded. He thougt for a minute.

"Is this person female?" I shook my head.

"Hmm... interesting... is this person a miester?" I shook my head again.

"So I know that this is person is a male teacher and weapon. Is this person a death scyth?"

"Yes." My father made a face that showed he was thinking.

"Is it Justin?" He asked I nodded my head again.

"Since I know that Maka and Liz are probably the ones who thought up this plan to get you to find out my feelings for Justin I let you know that He is to me as Soul is to you. Now lets go see a movie and head home Kiddo!" He said in his normal cheerful voice. I nodded and thought I heard a nearby bush let out a muffled giggle or two. I looked at it and glared before falling into step with my father.

Tsubaki POV

Liz, Maka and I watched as glared at us before walking off with his dad. We let out a round of giggles.

"This is perfect! Both Shinigamis just admitted to like the person who had a crush on them. Now the hard part is to get them to tell each other... I know! Tomorrow while Death is in his room we'll tell Kid, Soul and Justin that he wants to see them. Than I'll go and get my papa out of the room."

"How are we going to make sure that they talk about it though?" I asked Maka.

"We'll block the door. Make sure they talk about it." We smiled evilly to each other.

Maka POV

The next day after about an hour at school and not hanging out with Soul I found him and told him that Lord death wanted him in the death room. While I was doing that Tsubaki was telling Justin and Liz was telling Kid. Once we made it to the Death room I saw the others there. Papa was standing looking rather out of place.

"Hey Papa! I'll spend the rest of the day after school with you, you just need to leave for a little bit." I said mentally cringing at the thought of spending time with him alone. He gave me a big grin and ran out of the room. After that the three of us girls stood blocking the door. The four males looked at us.

"What's going on here?" Lord Death asked. We shrugged.

"An intervention..." Liz started.

"For people who can't see..." Tsubaki stated.

"How people feel about them." I finished. They looked at each other.

"We have no idea what your talking about. Now let us leave so that we can get to class." Kid said. We shook our heads.

"Not until."

"You admit how."

"You feel about each other."

"Are you guys going to keep doing that it's really un-cool."

"Probably." I stated. The two teens wouldn't look at each other and as far as we could tell Justin wasn't paying attion. We sighed.

"Okay, on the count of three your going to turn to the person and tell them how you feel. So Justin take out your head sets or I'll maka chop you." The two adults sent me questioning looks but he didn't take out his head sets. I took out a hard back copy of a thick book walked over and hit him over the head with it. Soul rubbed his head.

"I know how he feels. Those things hurt." He muttered I turned and glared at him. He got the hint and backed up to hide behind Kid. Kid blushed. I smirked and went to stand next to the door again.

"Now, we are."

"Sorry that we're."

"Making you do this."

"But if you don't tell each other we will." Liz finished. They all looked at the person next to them. It was a bit of a shock when Kid made the first move. He grabbed the front of Souls' jacket and pulled him into a kiss. All of our mouths hit the ground and as far as we could tell Lord Death was just as much shock but also pleased. Kid finally let Soul go to get air back into his lungs before Soul wrapped an arm around Kids' waist and we allowed them to leave. After that We watched the adults expectantly. They looked at each other than back at us. Finally Justin sighed and looked at Lord Death.

"Well...um I don't know how to say this but ever since I became a death scyth and even before that I had this feeling when ever I was around you Lord Death. Until recently I didn't know what it was. Than Maka came to my office and helped me discover what it was. Lord Death...I...I love you." He said quietly while looking down. Death did somthing that was a major shock. He took off his mask and pulled Justin to him. He gave Justin a loving look before giving him a sweet kiss.

"It's quite alright Justin for as you can tell I love you as well." He said before giving him another kiss. With our job done we snuck out of the room. Soul was waiting with Kid outside of the room.

"Thank you for making us do that." Kid said.

"Yea, it was pretty cool of you." Papa was standing by the wall looking at us.

"At least now I won't have to worry about my maka getting together. But that pink haired boy is nice..." He trailed off.

"Uh, Papa you may not want to go back in there." I said. He made a face and walked away.

"Well, it's nice to know that we were able to get them to admit their feelings. But I'm going to go now." Liz said. Tsubaki nodded and went off in search of Black Star. After giving the new couple before walking off to find Crona. I had somthing to tell him.

END!

Me- "Yes! FIRST LORD DEATH x JUSTIN! This probaby wasn't as good as I thought but let me know."


End file.
